Today's computing devices may be equipped with different types of components for high-speed and high-volume intra- and inter-device communications. Some computing devices may be equipped with various wireless input/output (I/O) components, such as integrated circuits (IC) that may include electrical and optical components, such as optical transceivers. Efficient integration of optical and electrical interfaces to enable ultra-compact, multichannel, high bit rate integrated circuit architecture may present some engineering challenges. For example, current design solutions for integrating ultra-compact, multichannel optical transceiver modules in integrated circuits may generally require complex optical coupling schemes that may be potentially inefficient.